


I'm a loser, baby

by illie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, hendery can't get laid, ten is mean about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illie/pseuds/illie
Summary: Water, water everywhere, and not a drop to drink... Hendery’s surrounded by the hottest men in South Korea, who never seem to pay him any attention. And his roommate, Ten, isn’t particularly nice about it either...
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	I'm a loser, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read: this features a Mean!Ten and kind of a Creep!Hendery, who doesn't always have the nicest things to say about his bandmates. Nothing is meant by any of this, fanfiction is not real, time is an illusion, etc.

Kunhang’s frustrated. Well, not any more than normal when you’re constantly surrounded by inhumanly beautiful men 24/7 that don’t seem to give you the time of day. And you can’t cum in peace even though you have the night off because your shithead roommate won’t stop lounging around, loudly sucking boba and texting with feet in the air like a preteen girl. It’s sickening. 

“Kunhang,” Ten says, drawing out the end of his Cantonese name. Kunhang mentally braces himself. Leon stretches and leaps off Ten’s coverlet. “So I’m gonna fuck this guy, right. But do you think his dick’s too small? Here, look.” Ten shoves his phone in Kunhang’s direction. “I’m kind of a size queen.” 

“What the fuck, Ten?” Kunhang pulls the covers up over his face. “I don’t want to see some random dude’s junk.” 

Ten rolls his eyes. “Don’t be a prude. Just give me an objective opinion.” Kunhang can still feel the intrusion of Ten’s little arm in his space, holding up something that he knows he has to look at eventually because Ten won’t leave him alone until he does.

Kunhang sighs and peels down the blanket. The dick on the screen is huge. He snorts. “That isn’t big enough for you?”

“I can afford to be discerning,” Ten sniffs, taking another obnoxious slurp of his drink. “A foreign concept to you.”

_ There it is _ , Kunhang thinks. The real point of the conversation. This has been happening for weeks now, ever since Ten walked in on him, mid lotion application, while something unfortunately named “hot twunk circuit party 1080p” played on his iPad. Kunhang knew as soon as Ten locked eyes with him that he’d never live this one down, and he was right. 

It’s not like it’s out of the ordinary around this place to be more up the Kinsey scale than down it, but Kunhang never seemed to get invited to anything he heard whispered snippets about during Resonance dance practices. So he had to take care of problems as they arose instead of shoving them off on (or into) other idols. Alone in a foreign country, feeling invisible, and acting like he wasn’t a deeply, deeply perverted guy with needs. Idol life. Fantastic. Who could complain? 

“Ha ha,” Kunhang pantomimes. “Very funny, Ten. Anything else?”

“No, not for you. But  _ do _ enjoy your alone time this evening, dear Kunhang.” Ten smirks, and Kunhang feels his face involuntarily turn a slightly darker shade of red. Great. 

—-

After Ten floats out of their dorm room in a cloud of cologne and pheromones, Kunhang breathes a sigh of relief. He should be occupied for at least a few hours with whoever the owner of that monster cock was, and Kunhang can finally take care of his frustration. He pulls the blanket up over himself (just in case), pumps some lotion from the bottle, and queues up his nastiest playlist. But for some reason even the dubcon tentacles aren’t doing it this evening, and Kunhang whines as his dick continues to only fight half the battle. Jacking off has never been a problem of his. Why is it such an issue now? 

He knows why, as he closes his eyes and sees a familiar smirk. God damn it. That bastard, off getting pounded by a different man every week. Kunhang has no idea how he keeps that happening without any leaks to Dispatch. Is everyone getting laid except him? Probably. Well, it’s not like Ten isn’t going to tease him mercilessly regardless of what he does or doesn’t imagine, so why not take this mental highway to the next exit, so he can finally relax? Kunhang picks up the pace, stroking up and down his shaft as he lets his mind wander. 

What if the dick in the picture belongs to Johnny? Ten really whored it up around Johnny at every chance when they were in the Work It unit. The flirting was nauseating. Johnny wasn’t really Kunhang’s type, but if the grey sweatpants he wore to movie nights occasionally had anything to say, he was certainly well endowed. Ten would probably really act up for Johnny, arching his back and moaning like he was on a casting couch instead of the plastic covered crap SM furnished their glorified barracks with. Probably suck a few fingers, let Johnny terrorize his nipples… 

Kunhang’s dick is back in the game, but needs an assist to get the jump shot. He mentally switches monster cock owners. Oh god... could it be... Xuxi? Oh, his dick’s  _ really _ interested in that train of thought, and Kunhang shivers as a wave of pleasure traces its way up his spine. Kind Xuxi, friend to everyone including Kunhang. What a saint. So stupid and so, so hot. Didn’t even have to really do anything in SuperM except stand there and got a worldwide tour for it. Kunhang thinks about the sharp V of Xuxi’s defined ab muscles from that fancam he definitely doesn’t have saved on a private YouTube playlist, and lets out a low moan as he rubs his slit. Yeah, this is going somewhere. 

Xuxi probably had no idea Ten was into him until Ten cornered him. Ten probably laid it on thick, as per usual, but Xuxi likely smiled beatifically at Ten and patted him on the back with one of those big hands before going to work out or be idiotically hot or something. Ten would have had to jump him. Press his little catlike face into Xuxi’s, purr and trail a hand into Xuxi’s pants. Ten would probably suck the soul out of Xuxi’s big dick, cheeks hollowing obscenely around Xuxi’s cock, suctioning wet and sloppy. Maybe Ten’s eyes would water as he deepthroated Xuxi. Xuxi would grab the back of Ten’s head as he fucks Ten’s face. Would Ten’s eyes be red? Would his mouth also be red, and puffy? Ugh. Lucky bastard. One time Kunhang tried to be flirty with Xuxi after a few shots of liquid courage, but Dejun’s raised eyebrows and possessive hand on Xuxi’s thigh cockblocked him so hard that he beat one off in the shower shortly after, bitter about the whole experience. 

Shit, he’s getting distracted. Eyes on the prize. But thinking about watching Dejun and Xuxi go at it is also tantalizing. His mind’s eye pivots to this track. Watching from a cracked door, light spilling softly in the hallway as Xuxi pounds into Dejun’s tight little body, recently broadened in the chest from working out. Dejun’s positively mewling at Xuxi’s thrusts, Xuxi’s hands rough around his waist, bending him over the footboard for purchase to really pound his sorry little hole…

Kunhang’s close. So, so close. He keens in desperation, willing himself to get another sexy vignette to take him over the edge. His brain supplies more Dejun and Xuxi, Xuxi still fucking like a racehorse. But this time, Xuxi pivots his head and sees Kunhang watching from the crack of the doorframe. 

Imaginary Xuxi smirks. “Pathetic,” he mouths, and then turns back to Dejun like Kunhang isn’t even there at all. Even Xuxi thinks he’s nasty, beyond salvation, and not worth a second glance. 

Kunhang spills hot and hard all over his hand. Fuck. He didn’t think to grab a pack of wet wipes, the realization ruining his hard-won orgasm. Now the bed’s a mess and so is he and laundry doesn’t happen til tomorrow morning at the earliest when the dorm noonas arrive for the day. How much time has passed anyway? Kunhang groans as he pulls the blanket down and looks at his face. An hour? Ten might be back any minute. Kunhang tries to inconspicuously arrange the nasty mattress topper with the blanket over it. Suddenly, he hears the key turn in the door. Kunhang immediately flops belly down over the wet spot, pulling out his phone and smoothing his hair to try to telegraph that he’s just been chilling this whole time, definitely not thinking about his twink roommate & company being pounded by their bandmates to get off.

Ten saunters into the room and reaches down to scratch Leon and Louis, who bound over to say hello, bells jingling merrily. Leon and Louis definitely don’t do that for Kunhang when he comes home, just regard him with cruel indifference. Even the pets barely pay him any attention. 

Ten has another fruity little drink. They appear in his hands automatically as some type of gay demon perk, Kunhang thinks. Ten stands up, looking at Kunhang, and his eyes narrow. Kunhang gulps.

“Hi, Kunhang,” Ten says, but the way his name leaves his lips, it may well have been “hello, loser.” “Whatever did you get up to while I was gone? Sorry it wasn’t longer, the cock was so good I came in minutes.” Ten takes a sip of his drink and giggles. “Multiple times.”

Kunhang tries to play it cool. “Thanks,” he says, shifting nervously. “Really needed to hear that.”

“Oh, you’re welcome. Any time.” Ten moves over towards Kunhang. Kunhang sadly realizes that the wetness from the mattress topper has started to sink into his light grey pajama bottoms. 

“I know you like my bedtime stories,” Ten says. Kunhang doesn’t know how to reply, caught in Ten’s gaze. 

Ten’s eyes narrow again, looking at Kunhang’s weird position on the bed. Oh no. 

“Get up.” 

Ten’s tone is an order, not a question. Kunhang valiantly tries to be defiant. 

“What the hell? No. Why?”

“Get up.” 

Ten says it again, icy. He sets his drink down on Kunhang’s nightstand. Leon and Louis, sensing the change in tone, slink back to one of their seventeen cat trees and/or beds. 

Kunhang can’t move. He watches a drop of condensation from Ten’s drink roll down the side of the cup, mirroring a bead of sweat at Kunhang’s temples. Ten cocks his head. 

“Okay, Kunhang,” Ten says, with the tone of a teacher admonishing a naughty student. “Guess you can’t follow directions.”

With a shove that Kunhang wasn’t expecting, Ten pushes him off the other side of the bed, the single mattress as a barrier between them as Ten surveys the mattress topper, out in the open and unmistakably stained. Kunhang is on the ground, rolled into a fetal position, trying to hide the front of his pajamas. Ten lords over him. 

“Get up.”

The third time Ten says this is with an edge to his voice that Kunhang, well schooled in Ten at this point, instantly recognizes. It’ll only get worse if he delays. So he stands up, wishing to be wiped from the Earth as he goes. (It’s not like most of NCT would even realize he’s gone.)

Ten’s eyes drag down Kunhang’s body, stopping pointedly at the front of his groin. Kunhang’s stomach lurches, and his traitor dick stirs. Oh god. This isn’t happening. 

Maybe it is. And maybe it’s hot.

Ten exaggeratedly shakes his head, mock sighing. “Kunhang! You’re going to make the dorm noonas clean your cum off our entire room tomorrow. So gross.”

Kunhang opens his mouth and finds that all words crumble to dust before he can get them off his tongue. Ten continues, Kunhang still pinned in his gaze.

“What were you thinking about, hm? I don’t see the iPad near you, so it must have been a flight of imaginative fancy.”

Kunhang gets one word out. “I—“

“Shhh,” Ten cuts him off, faux saccharine. “It’s okay. You don’t have to justify whatever it was to me. I have a pretty good idea of what you were thinking about, anyway. Want to fess up, Kunhang?”

Kunhang nods sadly. His dick stirs, once again. Damn human biology.

“I’ll keep it simple. Just answer yes or no. Was it about me?”

Kunhang hangs his head.

Ten clucks. “Kunhang. Use your words. Yes or no?”

The shame is crawling down his stomach, roiling deep into his guts. Kunhang thinks about changing his name, maybe going and getting enough plastic surgery with his next check that he’d be unrecognizable, living in the wilderness for the rest of his days.

“Yes.”

The patronizing look Ten gives him makes his cock jump. 

“See? That was easy. Good job.” Ten makes a show of clapping. “Well since you fessed up, I’ll fill in the details for you. Want that bedtime story, loser?” Ten picks up the drink from the nightstand and takes a loud sip. 

Out of options, and facing an increasingly narrow window in which to deny the bulge in the front of his pajamas, Kunhang acquiesces. 

“Yes.” 

Ten gives a cheshire smile. 

“Good, because you were going to get it anyway. Ready? Feel free to jack it to this one too, although I won’t be helping you out with that part.” Ten mimes disgust, faux gagging. Kunhang notices how red and swollen Ten’s lips are. Is he really going to beat one off in front of Ten, his roommate from hell? Is this really happening?

“Go ahead. Put your hand into those nasty pajamas.” Ten laughs. “It doesn’t affect me. It’s better than trying to sleep while you not so subtly jack off four feet from me. I can maybe get my beauty rest this evening.” Ten yawns and stretches. “It’s a good story. It actually involves somebody you know, Kunhang. Wanna guess? You get three.” Ten looks at Kunhang expectantly. It’s not a question.

“Who?” Kunhang says, hand brushing the front of his pajamas, involuntarily bucking into the touch, already rock hard. How sad that this is where his idol life is. Ten’s quiet, regarding him with raised eyebrows. Kunhang has to guess.

“Johnny?” Kunhang thinks about the image in his mind earlier. 

“Good guess, but no. Although he has fucked me seven ways to Sunday before, and god, his dick is dreamy. Pounds like a champ. My ass was sore for the whole week. Try again. Two left.”

“Dejun?” A part of his brain helpfully supplies that the more wrong guesses he makes, the more stories he gets to think about later. God, he’s shameless.

“Oh honey,” Ten  _ cackles _ . “You wouldn’t know, but that’s a bottom. But we were both in a threesome once with tonight’s paramour, and he really fucked us both good. Big dick - you saw it earlier! My throat hurt for days after taking that sucker. He was so good with his giant hands, too.”

Giant hands. God, it’s  _ Xuxi _ . The back of Kunhang’s gross, addled brain sends a hot shock of arousal to his dick as he thinks about flushed imaginary Dejun from earlier, Xuxi boring into him like there’s no tomorrow. 

“This guessing game is fun, but I know what you’re doing, Kunhang.” Shit, Ten’s onto him. Kunhang tries not to whimper out loud. “One more. We both know that you know who it is.”

Kunhang plunges his hand into the front of his pants, sighing from relief as fingers meet dick. No use prolonging anymore. He’s been caught red handed this evening in many ways.

“Yukhei,” he breathes out. The touch is such a relief.

“Very good!” Ten sets the drink down and claps, again. “Yes, it was Yukhei. You want all the scandalous details? I bet you do, huh? Greedy for any scraps I throw you.”

Kunhang can’t stop himself from moaning at that one, new precum mixing with old wetness from the mattress topper as he starts to stroke up and down his shaft. God, he’s disgusting. 

Ten sits down on his bed across from him, crooking a finger at Kunhang. Kunhang’s heart races as he steps over the mattress. Then Ten holds up his palm, looking at him derisively. “That’s close enough, Kunhang.” He continues, tone nonchalant. 

“We’d been texting nasty little things all day. Yukhei,  _ Xuxi, _ isn’t a man of many words, but he’s good at the fucking ones, and better at taking pictures. I sent a true masterpiece ass shot. It’s a shame for you that you won’t ever get to see it. He sent back that monster cock selfie I showed you earlier. Isn’t he just dreamy? Young, dumb, and full of cum, as they say.”

Kunhang thinks about Ten’s ass up in the air as Xuxi pounds into it, closing his hand into a circle to fuck into. 

“Anyway, I went over to his room, and he was shirtless, as usual. You know his aversion to clothes.” (That Kunhang does, well, and has cursed the universe for placing that so close to him yet so far out of reach.) “I think he had just come back from the gym. He was a little sweaty, skin salty when I came up behind him and kissed his neck. It was hot. We fooled around a little bit --” 

Kunhang’s thumb hits the sensitive tip of his cock, and he keens. 

“Jesus, Kunhang. Keep it together for just a little bit longer, will you? And keep it down. I don’t want people to think that we’re doing something,  _ ew _ .” Ten shudders, and the action sends more arousal through Kunhang in waves down to his toes.

“Like I was saying, we fooled around for a bit, and then Xuxi pushed me into the bed, almost ripping my shirt off in the process. I would have been pissed at that, since it’s old Celine and I only started getting invited to fashion shows after Phoebe Philo left.” Ten looks at him like he’s supposed to know what that means, and Kunhang has nothing to say in reply. Ten rolls his eyes. 

“Why would I think you’d be cultured enough to know who that is? Sigh. Anyway, Xuxi tears his sweats off too, and of course he’s not wearing any underwear, just a big dick swinging in the breeze. So I get up, and beg to suck his cock, because I’m a slut first and a man second. And god, every time that thing’s in my mouth is like a religious experience. I can’t describe to you how thick it is and how good it tastes, how I just want to lose myself in it every time.”

Kunhang has some ideas on that subject, and supplants a few images as he works himself up, twisting slightly at the top.

“So I’m deepthroating Xuxi and suddenly he pulls me off and throws me back against the bed, face down. He’s so strong! I’m pinned by his big hands. And I feel him pull down my leggings, breath hot against my back.” Kunhang doesn’t know if he can take it any longer. Ten continues to rattle on, undeterred by the shaking breaths coming from his direction. “And  _ woof _ , the things his tongue can do. Like god tier. He may not be eloquent, but I definitely think he could tie a cherry stem in there, if you feel me. Right?” 

Ten looks at Kunhang, mirthful. Kunhang’s next breath comes out something like a sob. 

“I didn’t have the time for a full fuck, to have Xuxi fill me up with his cock and cum, but I did have time for him to eat me out and then return the favor. So after he teases my hole ‘til i’m shaking like a leaf, like, literally shaking, I manage to get up off the bed and get my face towards Xuxi’s big dick.” Ten laughs. “Emphasis on big! And I’m like, Xuxi, baby, lemme put that in my mouth. He kind of grunts in a hot way? And I deepthroat him in one swallow. The noise he makes when I do this is positively pornographic, by the way.” 

Kunhang can only imagine. He’s pumping himself hard now, breath coming more and more ragged. 

Ten pauses. “Aren’t you going to ask me what’s next, Kunhang?” 

Kunhang’s lost all shame, desperate to cum. “God,  _ please _ , Ten” he says, sinking backward into the bed, legs too weak to support the massive weight of horny. Ten laughs.

“Relax! I’ll tell you. No need to freak out. So Xuxi just starts totally fucking my face. It’s really nasty, spit everywhere. I’m gagging on that giant cock. Tears and everything. And he keeps going without a care in the world, admirable really--” 

Ten is interrupted by Kunhang’s high, embarrassing moan. “You’re so easy to fuck with,” Ten says. “By the way, I know about your huge crush on Xuxi. Everyone does.”

_ Is it really that obvious? Oh god, _ Kunhang thinks, but the huge wave of embarrassment he feels in his gut only makes him feel closer to the edge.

“It’s kinda sad that you imprinted so hard onto the only person in the group that’s consistently nice to you. But I can’t blame you. He is one hell of a lay. One time we even talked about  _ you _ , Kunhang.”

“Really, fuck,  _ what- _ -” Kunhang grits out. He’s so close.

“--Oh yeah.” Ten gets up from the bed to walk over to Kunhang and Kunhang instinctively knows he’s supposed to stay where he is. Ten is now inches from him as he goes to town, and that should be more embarrassing than it is, but Kunhang’s too far gone now to care. Ten puts a hand on his shoulder, makes eye contact. It’s too much. He’s so, so close--

Ten schools his expression like he’s about to explain something to an idiot. The condescension drips off his face. 

“Xuxi wanted advice on how to let you down gently next time you try something drunk. He’s nice to you because he feels bad. I actually feel bad for you, too.” Ten brings his other hand to his chest, in a mock display of pity. “Only sometimes, though. You’re fucking pathetic, but it’s okay. Aren’t you, Kunhang? Just gross.”

Kunhang cums all over his hands and shitty pajamas for the second time that evening, gritting his teeth from trying not to scream. Ten stands disdainfully there the entire time, makes a show of wiping his hands off, and then turns away like nothing happened. Kunhang feels unhinged, eyes wide, breath erratic. 

Without turning around, Ten bids Kunhang goodnight on his way to the bathroom. 

“That was fun. Do keep it down this evening if you need a third round.”

\---

Practice the next morning is brutal. Kunhang could barely sleep, and he’s even grouchier than usual as he bundles into his biggest hoodie to trek to the practice room. Everyone else is jovial, excited for the comeback, and Kunhang wants to scream. Yukhei spots him and bounds over. He immediately remembers last night and a hot flash of shame twisted with arousal stabs at his gut.  _ No, no no no _ ....

“Hey Hen,” Xuxi says. “You don’t look too good. You ok?” To his credit, Yukhei actually seems concerned. 

“M’fine,” Kunhang mumbles. He wants nothing more than to be left alone. 

That dream is shattered when the devil himself comes over to them both, casually draping an arm around Yukhei. “He didn’t sleep well, Xuxi. Poor thing barely got a lick of sleep.” The way Ten says  _ Xuxi _ & _ poor thing _ make Kunhang want to run out of the practice room immediately back to his dorm and cry or jerk off. Maybe both at the same time. Ten removes his hand from Xuxi and claps Kunhang suddenly on the back. Kuhang startles.

“It’s okay. There’s always tonight.” Ten’s grin consumes the lower half of his face, and Kunhang wants to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to H for our rapid-fire back and forth DMs about any and every AU topic.


End file.
